Episodio S01E09: Segreti di famiglia
Trama Dexter learns that his biological father, Joe Driscoll, whom he was told had died thirty years ago, has just recently died and left him everything he owned, including his house. Dexter goes on a trip to pack the items in the house, along with Rita, Debra and Rudy, Where Dexter clicks with Rudy. While suspecting something strange about Joe Driscoll's death, and about who Dexter's biological mother was. Rudy was actually quite insistent about being part of the weekend trip, and, strangely, one of Joe Driscoll's neighbors thinks that he looks familiar...Flashbacks to Dexter's childhood show him questioning Harry about who his real parents were, and scene after an accident which an anonymous person donated some of his blood to help the young Dexter during his surgery were included. The donor just happened to be Mr. Driscoll, with just the right blood type! Back in Miami, Angel questions a shooting incident involving Doakes and a suspect. Also, Paul begins to slide back into his old habits when he suspects Rita is keeping him away from unsupervised visits to their children. Cast *Michael C. Hall: Dexter Morgan *Julie Benz: Rita Bennett *Jennifer Carpenter: Debra Morgan *Erik King: James Doakes *Lauren Vélez: María LaGuerta *David Zayas: Angel Batista *James Remar: Harry Morgan Guest star *C. S. Lee: Vince Masuka *Christian Camargo: Rudy Cooper *Mark Pellegrino: Paul Bennett Altri interpreti *Dominic Janes: Giovane Dexter *Dakin Matthews: Dr. Pittman *Joseph Lyle Taylor: Sergente McKay *Jeanette Miller: Elderly *Christina Robinson: Astor Bennett *Daniel Goldman: Cody Bennett *Laura Marano: Giovane Debra *Kathrin Middleton: Doris Morgan Errori *'Continuità:' When Dexter first leans in to view the body of his "father" at the morgue, the clock behind reads 4:11. The camera cuts back to the face and glides back up to Dexter's with the clock now reading 4:17. A few shots later, the clock is seen as 4:01. *'Basati sui fatti:' While in Dexter's biological father's house, Rudy puts on the album "Fire and Water" by the band Free, as seen by the album cover as well as the record label. However, the song heard is Foghat's "Slow Ride." Same mistake is repeated later when Dexter puts on the same record in his apartment, this time Creedence Clearwater Revival's "Have You Ever Seen the Rain?" is heard instead. *'Continuità:' When Dexter is receiving the notification in the office, an extra in a black shirt is standing at a counter in the background. In the next shot, he is walking to the counter where he just was. *Continuità: When Dexter is putting the trash in front of a neighbor's house, he goes to put the lid on the trash can, but in the next shot the lid is missing entirely. It's not in his hand, nor is it on the can. *'Geografici:' Dexter states that his biological father lived "five hours up I-95." However, Dade City is located in Pasco County, on the western side of Florida, and would actually be five hours up Interstate 75, which also runs out of Miami, but actually travels up the western side of the state where Dade City would be located. *'Basati sui fatti:' The medical personnel in Dexter's childhood flashback reveal that his blood type is AB-. He goes on to state that "it's hard to come by, and our supply was low." While it is correct that type AB- is the rarest blood type, at around 1% frequency in the US, a person with AB- blood can receive a blood transfusion from donor blood of types AB-, A-, B-, and 0-, making it a preferable blood type to have for a person on the receiving end of a transfusion. Categoria:Episodi Categoria:Episodi Stagione 1